


Milk Tea

by melissachan



Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack, Gen, Humor, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, One Shot, Parody, Stylistic Suck, Tea, slight mention of Komaeda's illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissachan/pseuds/melissachan
Summary: Hifumi Yamada invites a new guest to try out his milk tea.
Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Milk Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this being fully self-aware and in sound mind, and the ony thing I regret is not regretting publishing this.

The fluffy luckster looked at the cup before him hesitantly. It was just milk tea. It couldn't be that bad, right? The white-haired average-chested tall boy took the cup in his fingers. His hands were trembling slightly, making the glass jingle. He shouldn't be so afraid to take an Ultimate's grace and try Hifumi's milk tea, the hope-loving cancer and dementia ridden boy thought, moving the cup closer to his mouth. He gulped, braced himself and took a small sip.

As the lukewarm liquid got into his mouth, the double-zipper-shoed boy's brain got slower, as if he was trying to process too many tastes at same time. It was sickeningly sweet and yet rottenly bitter, with a hint of spoiled milk and cheese that was left in the sun for too long. The not-so-chill guy tried not to cough, attempting to swallow the unholy liquid as fast as he could, putting all his strength into trying to keep a calm face. As the tea poured into the weirdly green-blue-greyish-eyed, pale-skinned boy's stomach, he felt like his throat was trying to shrink, to repel the unholy drink, but he kept swallowing and swallowing, unable to think what would he do if he upset the Hifumi Yamada.

As the tea got into the once-dog-owning boy's stomach, he bent in half, holding his belly with both hands, barely fast enough to put the cup on the table and not break it. He grimaced, fighting the urge to throw up with all of his strength. "It was good, Hifumi… thanks…" - the talent-obsessed probably-gay boy straightened his back again, trying to make his smile genuine. Hifumi smiled back, saying something about improving for his dear Celeste, but the Hajime-insulting and strangely-moraled boy couldn't make out the words, still too shocked by the drink. He didn't regret it, though. The weirdly-behaving, loud, still-not-accustomed-with-the-taste-of-Mahiru's-toast boy was ready to do anything to encourage their hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Izum for beta read.


End file.
